Algo que decir
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: Al igual que yo, no parecía el tipo de hombre que buscaría a alguien por esos lares. Por su perfil online parecía tenerlo todo. Las fotos hablaban por sí solas. Un tipo apuesto, rico e inteligente. No se parecía en nada al perfil de sugar daddy que había estado viendo por la red. TH Edward&Bella
1. Sugar baby

**Los personajes pertenecen a la escritoria de la saga Crepúsculo, Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**1**

Me metí en este mundo por curiosidad. Tengo un trabajo normal. No vivo rodeada de lujos, pero llego a final de mes sin problemas. No tenía planeado llegar tan lejos, pero de pronto me descubrí queriendo saber más del tema, anhelando saber porqué se había metido él en ese mundo.

Al igual que yo, no parecía el tipo de hombre que buscaría a alguien por esos lares. Por su perfil online parecía tenerlo todo. Las fotos hablaban por sí solas. Un tipo apuesto, rico e inteligente. No se parecía en nada al perfil de _sugar daddy _que había estado viendo por la red.

Hacía exactamente dos semanas desde la primera vez que había escuchado hablar sobre el concepto _sugar daddy _o _sugar baby. _

-Me voy a pagar la matrícula de este año gracias a David - me había confesado mi compañera de piso Rosalie tras dos días de convivencia. - Este mundo no es para todos, pero si te sabes mover está muy bien pagado. Yo pongo las reglas. Está todo claro desde el principio. En mi caso, no soy más que una simple acompañante.

Me había chocado bastante que hablara del tema con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Y si te piden más?

Sonrió intensamente y se metió una cucharada de helado de vainilla en la boca. Estábamos sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, rodeadas de cajas por desempacar. Las mudanzas son un asco.

-De momento no ha habido ninguno que me haya gustado tanto como para que haya pasado algo más, y dudo que pase. - Hizo una pausa y se peinó la melena rubia con los dedos. - Me lo tomo como un trabajo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: no hay que mezclar asuntos del trabajo con asuntos del corazón.

-Pero seguirás trabajando en el bar Jazzmin, ¿verdad?- indagué llevada por la curiosidad. Nos habíamos conocido en el bar en cuestión, donde trabajamos juntas de camareras.

-Claro, Bella. Lo de hacer de _sugar baby_ solo lo hago cuando estoy en apuros.

Se hizo el silencio y nos comimos el helado en silencio.

-Si quieres te ayudo a hacerte un perfil. Es bastante fácil, nena. - sugirió antes de seguir desempacando.

-No, que va.

No tardé ni dos días en cambiar de opinión. Rose me ayudó a crear el perfil, por supuesto. La mayoría de_ sugar daddies_ eran hombres mayores y solos que buscaban a alguien que les hiciera compañía.

Los primeros días me llegaron un montón de solicitudes, pero no hubo ninguno que me convenciera. Si probaba eso de ser _sugar baby_ tenía que hacerlo con alguien que me causara buena impresión, aunque solo fuera a través de un perfil online.

Tras una semana me llegó una solicitud que captó mi atención. Era breve y clara. El señor Cullen requería mis servicios para asistir a una cena muy importante. Me pagaría 750€ al contado por pasar la velada con él. A cambio solo pedía que estuviera con él durante toda la cena, nada más. Antes, pero, quería conocerme.

Antes de aceptar me metí en su perfil. Se llamaba Edward Cullen, tenía 29 años y trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de Seattle, del cual su padre era el dueño. Eso último lo descubrí merodeando por internet, por supuesto. Además de un médico excelente, era guapísimo: alto, atlético, pelo castaño rojizo y unos hipnóticos ojos verdes.

-Es el sujeto perfecto, Bella. Si vas a dar este paso tiene que ser con él.

Ese fue el veredicto de Rose, así que concretamos una cita. Habíamos quedado a las 13:30 para comer y conocernos. Ese día no trabajaba, así que había llegado con treinta minutos de antelación. El restaurante en el que habíamos quedado estaba lleno y olía a comida casera. Aún así yo tenía el estómago cerrado por los nervios.

Me había vestido de forma casual, de la forma que se espera que vista una universitaria de tercer curso. No había quedado nunca con alguien rico, y menos para ese propósito, pero creí que era mejor aparentar normalidad. Eso sí, me puse mis mejores _jeans_ y una blusa finita. Estábamos a mediados de mayo, así que no me puse chaqueta. Siempre llevo el pelo suelto, por lo que no me molesté en innovar ese día.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos empecé a preocuparme. ¿Y si me había equivocado de lugar? De pronto, pero, la silla que estaba delante de mí se desplazó hacia atrás. Y allí estaba él. Y las fotos del perfil no le hacían justicia.

-Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen.

Su voz ronca y aterciopelada acarició mis oídos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me tendió la mano. Su olor me invadió y dejé de respirar durante unos segundos.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan. Encantada, señor Cullen.

Me sentí ridícula. Ese hombre me imponían de verdad. Era altísimo y sus ojos verdes eran desafiantes.

-Puedes llamarme Edward. - mustio mientras colgaba la chaqueta de su traje azul marino en el respaldo de la silla.

Decir que el traje le quedaba como un guante sería quedarse corto.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Bella.

Asintió mientras llamaba al camarero con agilidad. Pedimos y nos quedamos solos. Me quedé patidifusa al comprobar que había memorizado mi perfil online.

-He visto que estás estudiando el doble grado de Turismo y administración de empresas en la Universidad de Seattle. Y que además trabajas a tiempo parcial en un bar. - Sus ojos penetrantes no abandonaron los míos a medida exponía lo evidente. - Espero que ese trabajo no suponga ningún problema más adelante.

Carraspeé y bebí un poco de agua.

-Creí que solo me necesitabas en una ocasión.- contesté algo confusa.

-Por ahora si, pero si cumples las expectativas y estas de acuerdo, puede que sea más de una vez.- Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó en mi dirección. - Si ese fuera el caso, las condiciones cambiarían, por supuesto.

Suspiré y me eché para atrás. Estaba sucediendo lo que temía. En mi perfil especificaba que mi trabajo se ceñía simplement a acompañar y nada más. Rose me había dicho que no me supondría ningún problema.

-¿A qué te refieres? -quise concretar. No quería perder el tiempo.

-Me refiero a que si hay más ocasiones el precio no tiene porque ser el mismo. Las tarifas de noche y de día no coinciden.- susurró antes de delinear su labio inferior con el pulgar de su mano.

El camarero nos interrumpió entonces y nos trajo lo que habíamos pedido: dos ensaladas caprese.

-Si me acompañas a la cena benéfica te pagaré lo acordado, pero tendríamos que establecer un precio por horas por si hay más ocasiones - musitó antes de llevarse un trozo de lechuga a la boca. Masticó dos veces y se lo tragó.- ¿ Qué te parecería que te pagara 450€ por día? Por supuesto, no sería todo el día, solo un par de horas. Y si alguna vez necesitas más, no tengo inconveniente en subir la oferta.

-450€ está bien - me apresure a decir, alucinando. ¿ Qué hacía yo estudiando? No cobraría eso en la vida con mis estudios.

-Bien.

Su sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia y me dejó desarmada. La curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo metido en una app de _sugar daddy_? ¿Y si lo que pretendía era matarme y descuartizarme? Procuraría no quedarme completamente a solas con él por si acaso. Al menos las primeras 20 veces.

-Creo que me quedo contigo, Bella.- Me estremecí entera. ¿Por qué tenía que murmurar mi nombre como si fuera a hacermelo encima de la mesa?- La cena benéfica será dentro de dos semanas. Espero que puedas arreglar tu horario para entonces. Será un viernes por la noche.

Entonces se levantó de la mesa y se comenzó a poner la chaqueta. Su plato estaba vacío. Yo, en cambio, apenas lo había tocado.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Tú come tranquila. - Sacó su cartera y puso un billete de 50€ encima de la mesa. Luego me recorrió con la mirada.- Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto contigo. Te va a ingresar dinero en tu cuenta bancaria para que te compres algo para la cena. Recuerda que hay que ir de largo. Escoge algo adecuado.- Me tendió la mano de nuevo a modo de despedida y para cerrar el trato.- Estamos en contacto.

Entonces se marchó. A penas tuve tiempo de susurrar un tenue adiós. Mientras me comía la ensalada me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen no tenía mi correo electrónico, pero algo me decía que se haría con él. Esa había sido la entrevista de trabajo más rara de mi vida. Era oficialmente la sugar baby de Edward Cullen. Al menos por una noche.


	2. Una relación consolidada

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su casa editorial. La trama es de mi invención. **

**2**

Tras el primer encuentro se produjo el silencio. Cuando empezaba a pensar que Edward Cullen se había arrepentido de todo aquello, mi cuenta recibió una generosa transferencia, exagerada en mi opinión.

También recibí un correo electrónico. Remitente: Tanya Daniels, secretaria del señor Cullen. A través de él, se me recordaba la fecha y la hora de la cena, como debía ir vestida y cuál era la temática de la reunión. Ese último dato me sorprendió bastante. Una cena benéfica para recaudar fondos para el cáncer infantil y se produciría un viernes por la noche.

Decidí recurrir a Rose para que me echara una mano con el tema del vestido.

-Eso es mucho dinero, Bella - comentó tras ver el presupuesto del que disponía.

-Se supone que tengo que ir de largo - contesté, encogiendome de hombros.

Asintió y dibujó una sonrisa escalofriante en los labios. Me estremecí. Odio ir de tiendas.

-Mañana después del trabajo nos vamos de compras - sus ojos viajaron de mi rostro a la pantalla de mi móvil, donde se veía mi cuenta bancária. Había pasado de pobre a rica con un click por parte de Edward Cullen. - Vamos a gastarnos esta pasta, Bella.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos fuimos al trabajo. Al ser un sábado por la mañana la cafetería estaba a rebosar. Normalmente nosotras cubríamos el turno de la tarde, pero los sábados por la mañana, al no tener clase, nos tocaba de mañana.

-¿Estás lista? - me preguntó Rose cuando llegó la hora de irnos.

Eran casi la una del mediodía y la cafetería seguía estando llena.

-¿Ya os vais? - inquirió Jacob, un compañero de trabajo. - Tengo media hora libre para comer. ¿Me hacéis compañía?

-¿Hoy haces turno completo, Black?- murmuró Rose, retirándose la melena rubia del rostro. Sus ojos azules atravesaron al aludido con frialdad. No le caía demasiado bien.

-Así es, Rosalie.- contestó él antes de dirigir su atención en mí - ¿Te quedas Bella?

-Lo siento Jake, tenemos que irnos - contesté sonriendo, contagiada por su entusiasmo. Jake siempre conseguía transmitirme mucha calma y tranquilidad - ¿A la próxima?

-¿Qué tal el domingo que viene para desayunar?- propuso apoyando su mano derecha en mi hombro y acariciandolo tenuemente. Asentí - Te voy a escribir para acordar lugar y hora- Se ajustó el delantal a la cintura y me guiñó un ojo - ¡Nos vemos!

Yo y Rose salimos del Jazzmin y nos montamos en su deportivo rojo.

-Sabes que Black te acaba de pedir una cita, ¿verdad?

-Somos amigos- me apresuré a contestar mientras me ponía el cinturón.

-Pues asegúrate de que él lo sabe- dijo antes de arrancar- No me cae demasiado bien, pero se merece que seas clara.

Me quedé pensativa tras aquello. Mientras Rose conducía hacia el centro comercial más cercano analizé la situación. Puede que llevara razón y no había sido clara. Jacob no me gustaba de esa manera.

-No le des muchas vueltas ahora- me interrumpió al cabo de un rato- Ahora lo más importante es encontrar algo que ponerte para tu cita con el señor Cullen.

Tanto nuestro apartamento como la cafetería Jazzmin estaban en el distrito universitario de Seattle, así que no era complicado encontrar tiendas y bares alrededor.

Aparcamos el coche y nos dirigimos a la zona de las tiendas más caras. El dinero no se iba a gastar solo.

Me limité a seguir a Rose. Ella sabía del tema. A pesar de que trabajaba de camarera y de que se pagaba todos sus gastos solita, provenía de una familia adinerada. Su padre era el alcalde de Seattle. Por lo que me había dicho no se llevaban bien. Aunque con su madre la situación era algo mejor, a penas se veían.

Nos metimos en _Guess_, su tienda favorito, y mi tarde se convirtió en un desfile de vestidos. Dejé de contar cuando ya me había probado unos siete modelos, con sus joyas, bolsos y zapatos. A mí me gustaban todos, pero Rose y la _shopping assistant_ que nos estaba atendiendo no daban con "el vestido adecuado". Me sentía como un maniquí más en la tienda.

-Creo que he encontrado el vestido perfecto, chicas- exclamó de repente Alice, la chica que nos había estado atendiendo- Es largo y elegante, pero a la vez es ajustado y muy sexi - Sus ojos marrones se posaron en mí- Lo vas a volver loco.

Con suma elegancia le entregó el vestido a Rose, que lo analizó medio minuto antes de entregarmelo a mí, como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara. Cerré la cortina del probador, me quité el vestido que llevaba y me puso el que me acababan de dar. Era negro y me quedaba como un guante. Se amoldaba a mi cuerpo gracias a unos tirantes gruesos que cubrían mis hombros. La parte de la cintura llevaba transparencias y se juntaba con la zona del escote, pronunciado pero no excesivo ni vulgar. De cintura para abajo caía con gracia hasta los tobillos.

Me puse los zapatos de tacón negros y me miré al espejo. Alice tenía razón. Era sexy y elegante.

Rose dio su aprobación nada más verme y entre ella y Alice eligieron unos pendientes y un bolso a juego. Respiré hondo e intenté no pensar demasiado en la cifra que apareció en la pantalla de la caja registradora antes de pasar la visa.

-¿Te vienes de cervezas con nosotras, Alice?- propuso Rose mientras yo guardaba mi cartera en el bolso. Eran más de las ocho de la tarde.

-¡Vale! - aceptó ella. Estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda y ella y Rose habían hecho buenas migas.

Al final la cerveza se convirtió en 2 cervezas, 2 mojitos de fresa y una hamburguesa con patatas. Resultó que Alice era una estudiante de moda y que también estudiaba en la Universidad de Washington. Trabaja en Guess como estudiante en prácticas.

Tuvimos que coger el bus para regresar a nuestro apartamento. Antes intercambiamos el número de teléfono con Alice y prometimos quedar otro día para contarle que tal había ido mi cita. Por supuesto, no le dijimos que la "cita" era con un _sugar daddy_.

Al día siguiente dormí hasta tarde y me dediqué a organizar apuntes de la universidad. Ser empleada y estudiante a la vez era agotador.

Rose había salido y estaba sola en casa, así que, entrada la noche, preparé palomitas y me tiré en el sofá dispuesta a ver una película. De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar y contesté sin mirar el remitente.

-Buenas noches, Bella - murmuró la aterciopelada voz de Edward Cullen a través del auricular - ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Buenas noches - contesté nerviosa. No había sabido nada de él en casi una semana. - Claro, dime.

-Estaba pensando que la cena es en menos de una semana y que aún no sabemos nada el uno del otro - expuso tranquilamente. - Tenemos que parecer una pareja consolida. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Suspiré y me tumbé en el sofá con el aparato pegado a la oreja.

-La verdad es que nunca he estado tanto tiempo con alguien como para saber cómo es una pareja consolidada- admití en un susurro. Se produjo el silencio durante unos segundos y cerré los ojos.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto- admitió, y pude sentir la curiosidad en el tono de su voz.- Desgraciadamente, las experiencias que he tenido yo tampoco sirven de ejemplo- adjuntó antes de soltar una carcajada que denotaba de todo menos ganas de reir. ¿A qué experiencias se estaría refiriendo?

-Aunque nunca haya experimentado algo así, he imaginado cómo sería- confesé, abrumada ante mi propia sinceridad. La conversación nos estaba llevando a un terreno bastante íntimo. Y a pesar de que él era un completo desconocido, algo en mí me empujaba a seguir hablando.

-¿Y cómo sería?- insistió Edward ante mi repentino silencio, lleno de dudas e incertidumbre.

-Creo que una pareja consolidada es la que se acepta con sus defectos y con sus virtudes. También creo que son capaces de entenderse más allá de las palabras, con los gestos y con la mirada - expliqué con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Crees que es posible llegar a ese punto de complicidad?- preguntó con la voz ronca- Yo lo veo casi imposible.

-No lo veo de esta manera- repliqué abriendo los ojos.- Pueda que sea difícil, pero no imposible.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo al otro lado del teléfono y esperé paciente.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo tras unos segundos eternos.- De todas maneras no vamos a conseguir eso en pocos días- añadió con humor.- ¿Qué te parece si te llamo cada día un rato por la noche antes del día de la cena? Así no seremos unos completos extraños. - argumentó. Justo después se escuchó un sonido parecido a una campana de fondo.- Eso ha sido la sirena del hospital. Mi descanso de veinte minutos ha terminado.

-¿Estás de turno de noche?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Así es, Bella. Tengo que dejarte. Hablamos mañana sobre la misma hora, ¿vale? Buenas noches- contestó atropelladamente.

-Buenas noches- dije. Pero él ya había colgado.

Me quedé tumbada en la misma posición y me descubrí impaciente para que llegara mañana. Edward Cullen era una persona muy enigmática y misteriosa. Todos tenemos una historia. Me preguntaba cuál era la suya.

**Nota de la autora****: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo. Ya sea un review, un favorito o un follow, lo agradezco enormemente. Escribo esta historia sin brújula, dejando que los personajes decidan lo que pasará a continuación, a modo de ejercicio. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Y lo mismo para los que vengan. ¡Hasta pronto! **


	3. Cita en el cementerio

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su casa editorial. La trama es de mi invención. **

**3**

Recibir una llamada cada noche se convirtió en una parte más de mi rutina durante esa semana. La conversación no solía durar más de veinte minutos, pero era algo agradable poder contarnos como nos había ido día.

El jueves por la tarde recibí un mensaje en vez de una llamada. Edward me pedía que lo acompañara a un lugar. A las ocho salí de trabajar y me apresuré a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

El timbre de casa sonó justo cuando me acababa de secar el pelo. Rose ya había abierto cuando llegué al recibidor. Edward iba completamente vestido de negro y sus ojos verdes lucían cansados. No supe muy bien cómo saludarle, así que le seguí la corriente cuando colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros de forma despreocupada y me acarició el cabello. El contacto fue breve, pero lo suficientemente largo como para que su perfume invadiera mi sistema.

-Asegúrate de que te paga el rato que pases con él esta noche - me susurró Rose al oído mientras fingía un abrazo a modo de despedida.

Bajamos por las escaleras en vez de por el ascensor y nos metimos en su coche: un volvo plateado. Arrancó el motor y puso música clásica de fondo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? - inquirí, formulando la misma pregunta que habíamos realizado los últimos días.

La diferencia era que esta vez no era a través del móvil, sino en persona.

Una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en sus labios, aunque no le llegó a los ojos. Vislumbré la barba de tres días que recorría su mandíbula e intuí que algo no iba bién.

-La verdad es que hoy no ha sido un buen día - contestó. Y al hacerlo apretó el volante con fuerza y los dedos de su mano se tornaron blancos por la presión. - ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó, desviando la atención de su persona y mirándome de manera fugaz.

Suspiré antes de contestar.

-He aprobado el examen de contabilidad- expuse, sonriendo ampliamente. Le había comentado que esta asignatura era de las más difíciles del semestre y que me traía de cabeza.

-Vaya, enhorabuena- replicó con entusiasmo.- Sabía que te iría bien. Eres una chica lista, Bella.

Y a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, y de que era la segunda vez que le veía en persona, supe que lo decía sinceramente.

La canción de Claro de Luna, de Debussy, comenzó a sonar en el coche y subió el volumen. Nos sumergimos en la música y le observé de reojo, disimuladamente pero sin perder detalle. Conducía con agilidad, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Llevaba el cabello rojizo despeinado y no se había quitado la chaqueta negra al subir al coche, lo que me hizo suponer que el trayecto no sería demasiado largo. Su elegancia me hizo sentir diminuta, enfundada en unos vaqueros, una blusa verde básica y mis converses blancas.

El coche se detuvo antes de que pudiera preguntar a dónde nos dirigimos. Estacionó y me di cuenta de que éramos el único coche que había en el parking.

-Espero que no te asusten los cementerios- murmuró sonriendo, pero sin pizca de humor en sus palabras.

Salimos del coche y me pegué el abrigo al cuerpo mientras él sacaba un ramo de rosas del maletero. Lo seguí sin decir nada, hipnotizada por las sombras que le rodeaban y sin entendre porque me había elegido a mí para que le acompañara al cementerio, siendo eso una cosa tan íntima y privada. ¿Tan solo estaba como para no poder contar con alguien más cercano?

Nos paramos delante de una tumba sin foto. Tan solo aparecía un nombre en ella: Daniela Cullen. El viento acompañaba al silencio, interviniendo y rompiéndolo de vez en cuando. Depositó el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba y la contempló sin decir nada.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Bella- musitó sin girarse.- No quería venir solo y no quería pedírselo a ninguno de mis familiares. Pensé en ti - Su voz sonaba ronca, medio quebrada.

Me desplacé a su lado y me puse a su misma altura. No quise mirarle para darle más privacidad en la tristeza que se presentía en su voz, pero sentí que tenía que reconfortarlo de alguna manera y entrelacé mi mano con la suya sin meditarlo demasiado. No opuso resistencia, así que nos quedamos de esa manera un buen rato.

-Edward - se escuchó a nuestras espaldas. Su mano se tensó antes de soltar la mía.

Nos giramos al mismo tiempo. Una mujer menuda nos miraba a través de unos ojos azul grisáceos. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi translúcido, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se veía a través del vestido negro que llevaba, que estaba en cinta.

-Buenas noches, Sara - contestó el aludido. - Y enhorabuena. Mi hermana me dio la buena nueva. Me alegra de que las cosas te vayan bien.

La mujer dibujó una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y se acarició la incipiente barriga con adoración.

-Gracias - dijo desviando su atención hacia mí. - Veo que a ti las cosas también te van bien. - A continuación se acercó a mí y me estrechó la mano. - Me llamo Sara.

-Bella, encantada- me presenté, sintiendo la tensión que irradiaba del cuerpo de Edward a mi lado.

-¿Vendrás mañana a la cena benéfica?- me preguntó sin soltarme.

-Sí, allí estaré- contesté desconcertada.

-Bien- asintió satisfecha y se desplazó hacia Edward.

Lo abrazó rápidamente y lo besó en la mejilla. Mientras tanto él se mostró frío, distante, con la mirada perdida. Tras ese extraño momento nos despedimos y volvimos al coche, dejándola sola delante de esa tumba.

Edward condujo en silencio hasta el parking de un restaurante de comida rápida.

-¿Te apetece comer algo, Bella?- preguntó, antes de pasar por la ventanilla de servicio para coches.

Nos pedimos unos nuggets con ensalada para mí y patatas para él. Toda aquella situación estaba siendo bastante incómoda.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando quién es Sara- observó con aparente calma, antes de meterse una patata frita en la boca.

-No sabía si te molestaría que me entrometiera- contesté.

El acuerdo al que habíamos llegado no decía nada sobre la privacidad o hacer preguntas. Las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos conocido dificultaban la interacción. Si Edward hubiera sido un chico con el que estuviera saliendo, le hubiera hecho muchas preguntas. Pero al ser la realidad tan diferente, me había mordido la lengua.

-Agradezco que no hayas preguntado nada- confesó- Todo lo que tienes que saber es que es mi exesposa y que mañana estará en la cena.

Tomé aire abruptamente y lo miré con sorpresa.

-Nunca te hubiera imaginado casado a tu edad - confesé llevada por un impulso.

-Ya. Pues casado y divorciado. He vivido muchas cosas por la edad que tengo, si -espetó tajante, dando las explicaciones por terminadas, cerrándose en banda. Sacó una botella de ron de la guantera del coche y echó su asiento para atrás. - ¿Te importa acompañarme mientras bebo? Voy a pagar un taxi luego que te lleve a casa - Me miró con ojos suplicantes y torció el cuello - Tampoco quiero beber solo. Prometo que solo será un rato.

-Adelante.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció tendiendome la botella - Hoy se cumplen tres años. Bebamos en su memoria - musitó mientras yo le daba un trago a la botella, sin entender sus palabras.

Ese sería el primer y último trago que le daría. No era mucho de ron, la verdad. En cambio Edward parecía estar bebiendo un refresco, como si nada.

-No suelo beber casi nunca - confesó tras un rato y ante mi sorpresa. Había bebido bastante y sus palabras empezaban a perder coherencia. - Solo días puntuales. Se perfectamente que esto es una bomba para el hígado.

-De vez en cambio no pasa nada, supongo.

Se echó a reír y me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

A continuación puso música y comenzaron a sonar canciones de Queen. Y mientras sonaba Show must go on, se quedó dormido. Le quité la botella y contemplé un rato en la penumbra. Era la viva imagen de alguien cansado de vivir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado que te tiene tan atormentadi? - pregunté a la nada.

Entonces él se resbaló del asiento y se deslizó en mi dirección, quedando apoyada su cabeza en mi hombro. Había perdido todo aire de grandeza. Era solo un hombre solitario y vulnerable en ese preciso momento.

Conseguí erguirlo en el asiento de nuevo y llamé a un taxi. No conseguí despertarlo, así que, al no saber dónde vivía, acabamos en mi casa. Una vez en mi habitación, le quité la chaqueta y lo metí en la cama. A duras penas, le hice tomar un ibuprofeno para que no tuviera resaca al día siguiente.

A continuación me metí en la cama de Rosalie. Tardé una eternidad en conciliar el sueño.

**Nota de autora: Gracias por los comentarios. Me alegra leer vuestras opiniones. En este capítulo se intuye cual es la historia de Edward. El próximo capítulo también será decisivos. Por fin se producirá la cena benéfica. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Problema con nombre propio

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su casa editorial. La trama es de mi invención. **

**4**

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido de un golpe seco. Rose seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Al contrario que yo, ella tenía el sueño muy profundo. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y bostecé con ganas. Solo eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

Me levanté intentando no hacer ruido y me abracé a mi misma. Tan solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de Rosalie y tenía un poco de frío. La noche anterior no me había acordado de coger el pijama de mi habitación y me había puesto lo primero que había pillado.

Me dirigí a la zona de la cocina y le di al interruptor la luz. Edward estaba de pie, apoyado en la encimera de la barra americana, en el centro de la sala. Tan solo vestía los pantalones negros que había llevado el día anterior. Los llevaba desabrochados. Piel pálida, cabello alborotado, ojos verdes y pecho robusto. Me quedé sin respiración y lo recorrí con la mirada. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo y me estremecí entera. Estábamos los dos medio desnudos uno enfrente del otro y podía sentir la electricidad fluyendo entre ambos, como si fuéramos dos polos opuestos.

Pero eso no estaba bien, así que me abracé más fuerte, aparté la mirada y caminé hacia la nevera. Saqué una botella de agua fría sin abrir y se la entregué. Ahora mi cuerpo estaba al otro lado de la barra americana. Al menos había algo entre su cuerpo y el mío a parte de la distancia.

-Buenos días - dije con la voz ronca. - Supongo que estabas buscando esto.

-Buenos días, Bella - contestó musicalmente mientras abría la botella y me lo agradecía con una sonrisa.

Entonces empezó a beber, echando la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos, dejando expuesta la piel de su garganta. Me quedé embobada viendo los movimientos de esa parte de su cuello. Estaba empezando a tener problemas. Quizás llevara demasiado tiempo sin estar con nadie. Eso explicaría porqué todo lo que hacía Edward Cullen me resultaba sexy.

-Oye, te debo una disculpa- musitó dejando la botella medio vacía encima de la encimera.

Rodeó la barra americana y se colocó justo delante de mí. Luego su mano derecha se posó en mi hombro y se deslizó por mi brazo, frenando su cálido recorrido en el codo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí la piel que él había acariciado arder ante su toque. Aquello no era electricidad, me había equivocado. Eran chispas y podían provocar un incendio devastador.

-Te prometo que te voy a compensar por el numerito de anoche- añadió en un susurro ronco.

Me pregunté si él estaría sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Un deseo tan fuerte como desconcertante. Algo desconocido hasta antes para mí. Me estaba fundiendo poco a poco mientras él acariciaba mi codo con el pulgar de su mano.

-No te preocupes. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier amigo en la misma situación -mentí descaradamente, con la boca seca. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier amigo, pero él no lo era.

-Ya - dijo soltando un suspiro, y su aliento chocó suavemente contra mi rostro.- De todas formas no ha estado bien y tendré que recompensarte.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose me dieron la excusa para apartar la mirada. ¡Bendita excusa! Rosalie apareció por la puerta y se nos quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola chicos- formuló desviando su mirada del brazo de Edward a la curva de mi codo.

Edward se apartó de mí y le devolvió el saludo amigablemente.

-Voy a usar el servicio un momento, si te parece bien- me informó mirándome de nuevo.

-Claro - dije, y me salió un gallo.- Coge todo lo que necesites. Las toallas están en el armario.

Mientras Edward se alejaba no pude evitar perderme en las dimensiones de su ancha espalda, en la forma de sus hombros.

-Coge todo lo que necesites- canterruó Rosalie con burla, dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora.- Eso es sinónimo de "haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy tuya".

-¡Que va!- exclamé controlado mi tono de voz.- Tienes mucha imaginació.

-Ya. Dime que no os habéis acostado - contestó ella, ignorando mi último comentario.

-Claro que no- me apresuré a contestar, con la voz temblorosa.- Ayer bebió y no podía conducir hasta su casa. No se donde vive, así que lo traje aquí.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste - replicó señalandome con el dedo- ¿Por qué ibas a meterlo en un taxi? Un hombre como él no puede permitirse pasar la noche en un hotel, ¿verdad?- añadió irónicamente.

-Baja la voz- espeté mordaz.

-Lo siento- musitó, suavizando la mirada y caminando hacia mí. - Solo me preocupo por ti, Bella. La situación es la que es, y he visto las miraditas que os estabais lanzando.

-No nos estábamos lanzando miraditas - dije exasperada.

-Claro que no. Y si yo no hubiera aparecido tampoco hubierais acabado haciéndolo sobre la barra americana.- replicó en un susurro. - Miénteme todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón.

Rosalie abandonó la sala y me puse a preparar café por no darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho. Preparé dos cafés con leche y aguardé a que Edward saliera del baño. Cuando regresó iba con el pelo húmedo y completamente vestido.

-He preparado café -apunté, de repente nerviosa.

-Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo - contestó él amablemente, pero dirigiéndome una mirada algo rara, fría.- En menos de una hora tengo que estar en el trabajo y antes quiero pasar por casa para cambiarme - Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y sacó un puñado de billetes de cincuenta. Me quedé petrificada. Allí había más dinero del que habíamos acordado. - Esto es por la cita de ayer y por el taxi. Te voy a pasar a recoger esta noche a las nueve y media para ir a la cena benéfica - añadió mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta al cuerpo y me miraba con cautela.

Me sentía como una hoja en blanco ante sus ojos. Siempre había sido alguien muy transparente, incapaz de esconder mis emociones. Y esta vez no era distinto. Lo peor era que me sentía enormemente decepcionada sin saber porqué.

-Perfecto - contesté cuando conseguí salir del trance, intentando esconder mis sentimientos tras una sonrisa falsa.

Por suerte surgió efecto y me devolvió el gesto. Se despidió con la mano y abandonó la vivienda como si nada. Yo me senté en el sofá y me tomé mi café, perdida en mis pensamientos, con una extraña sensación dentro de mí. Cuando terminé lavé mi taza y tiré el café que le había preparada por el fregadero.

Ese viernes transcurrió como otro cualquiera. De casa a la universidad, y de la universidad al trabajo. Entre trabajos de clase y que el Jazmín estaba a rebosar, no tuve tiempo de comerme la cabeza con tonterías.

Llegué a casa pasadas las ocho y me metí directamente en la ducha. No era una experta ni en maquillaje ni en peluquería, por lo que decidí hacerme algo bastante sencillo. Me lavé y me sequé el pelo intentando darle volumen con un cepillo. Rose llegó mientras estaba rebuscando en mi neceser de maquillaje.

-¿Te ayudo? - sugirió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño. Maquillarme era su manera de disculparse por la discusión que habíamos tenido esa mañana. Además se le daba muy bien.

-Por favor - acepté, encantada.

Me dejé hacer mientras me echaba productos en el rostro. Base de maquillaje, polvos, colorete, sombra de ojos, rimel… No tardó ni diez minutos en acabar. ¿El resultado? Como siempre, genial.

-Eres la mejor - le dije abrazándola.

-Lo sé - contestó mientras me rodeaba con los brazos. - Ten cuidado esta noche - me advirtió con preocupación.

No hizo falta que murmurara ningún nombre propio para saber a lo que se refería.

Me enfundé en el vestido que me había comprado hacía unos días, me calcé los zapatos, me rocié de perfume, y ya estaba lista para la cena. Cuando me dirigí a la la sala de estar/cocina, Rosalie me estaba esperando con dos chupitos de tequila, un plato con sal y con un limón troceado.

-Ir a trabajar habiendo bebido no está bien - sentencié sin convicción.

-Vamos, te ayudará a calmar los nervios - contestó pasándome uno de los vasitos, lleno hasta arriba. - !Salud!

Brindé y me lo bebí de un trago, sin fuerzas para negarle que no estaba nerviosa. Me conocía demasiado.

Tuve tiempo de tomarme dos chupitos más antes de que sonara el timbre, anunciando la llegada de mi _Sugar daddy_. Antes de abrir, tuve la decencia de meterme un chicle en la boca y de rociarme de perfume de nuevo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y cualquier signo de nerviosismo había abandonado mi cuerpo cuando me reencontré con la figura imponente de Edward Cullen. Sus ojos escrutaron mi figura y aproveché para hacer lo mismo. Si, desgraciadamente seguía estando igual de sexy que esa mañana.

-Estas muy guapa, Bella - me susurró mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, con su brazo rodeando mi cintura.

Si, también seguía oliendo increíblemente bien.

-Tú estás como siempre - dije sin pensar. El tequila no había sido tan buena idea.

Nos paramos delante del portal del edificio, ya en la calle, y me estudió con una mirada divertida y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa.

-¿Como siempre? - indagó, sin ocultar la curiosidad.

-Si, no me lo hagas decir - espeté, desafiandolo con la mirada, embriagada por la repentina valentía que me había brindado el alcohol.

-Me gustaría oír a lo qué te refieres - me animó, cogiéndome por el brazo y pegándome a su pecho.

-Está bien- asentí, en esa ocasión para nada intimidada. Podría acostumbrarme a que me medio abrazara de esa manera. - Muy sexi.

-Me alegro que te guste lo que ves - declaró a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

Sonrió victorioso y me soltó al momento. Entonces se dirigió a la parte del copiloto y me abrió la puerta, indicándome que era hora de marchar.

Me subí al coche sin mediar palabra y suspiré. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


End file.
